


Helmets and Puppies

by Luddleston



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Zacksel drabbles from random things I have written in the past. Non-contiguous with some AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Written_In_Blue_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_In_Blue_Ink/gifts).



> Pre-CC, Zack and Kunsel get a bit tipsy at a party and end up doing some things they regret.

The party had gone on far too long by the looks of things, looks being the fact that the world was spinning faster than usual. Zack compensated by sitting back down, not realizing that he’d just landed on Kunsel’s lap until he felt someone squirming underneath him and hands on his thighs and back. “What’re you doing down there?” he slurred, and Kunsel made a sound that was half-chuckle, half-snort. 

“You’re cute when you’re so... damn, I’m drunk too,” Kunsel realized, like it had just come to his attention. Before he could say anything else, Zack grabbed his chin and sloppily kissed him, pulling him down onto the couch with him. Kunsel’s surprise gasp was enough room for Zack’s tongue to enter his mouth, messy and uncoordinated and tasting like booze, but somehow, Kunsel wanted to keep kissing him. Halfway into the makeout session, right around the time when Zack started to get really handsy, Kunsel started seeing double, and ended up passed out on his best friend’s chest seconds later. 

They both pretended they had completely blacked out and forgot all about the kiss, but Kunsel felt echoes of Zack’s lips for weeks after and Zack couldn’t stop thinking about how perfectly Kunsel’s body fit in his hands.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunsel is working. Zack is bored. Bad combination. Post-them-being-in-a-relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this comes from an AU called THS that my friends and I created in which Zack ends up coming back from the Lifestream after AC happens and is living with Kunsel, Cissnei, and two of our OCs. Kunsel and one of said OCs are writing a novel together, hence what Kunsel is doing in this drabble.

“Kunsel, I think it would be more fun if you stopped paying so much attention to your work and started paying more attention to me.”

Zack was sitting on the table, playing with the hem of his shirt and watching Kunsel work. He had never been jealous of an inanimate object before, but that novel Kunsel was writing sure made him green with envy. It was summer and the office was hot, and Kunsel was only dressed in a thin tank top and shorts. For as good as it looked, Zack wanted to take it right off of him. “It’s so hot in here,” Zack said exaggeratedly, slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head, making sure to let his hands brush over his abs and his chest as he did. Kunsel’s tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth for a split second. Good. 

Zack dropped onto Kunsel’s laps, landing them in a sort of uncomfortable position straddling on the chair and started fingering the hem of his shorts, undoing the button and slipping his fingertips under every few seconds. “C’mon,” he whispered, giving Kunsel a wicked grin that set the corners of his unamused frown to twitching. “You can take a break once in a while, right?” 

Kunsel moved his laptop out of the way and pushed Zack over so his back was on the table. “So I can.”


	3. Exhilaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a crowd of people around, but who cares? They won, and Kunsel's going to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a highschool AU! Kinda short one, too.

They were in the locker room after a big soccer game which had been tied until the last minute when Zack made a goal and won. Kunsel wasn't on the team, but he did keep the score, so he followed the guys in, darting through the cheering heap to Zack, who was at the center, being slapped on the back and hugged by his teammates. 

It was a split-second decision, but Kunsel decided he didn't much care what the rest of the school population thought, and he jumped into Zack's arms, kissing him so hard he pushed him back against the locker room. The rest of the team was silent for about two seconds, but Zack was totally into it, putting his arms around Kunsel and kissing back just as enthusiastically. One of the guys shouted, "get it, Fair!" and the rest of the team erupted into cheering again, while Kunsel just mentally rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them.


	4. Pictures of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack employs a new tactic to get Kunsel to pay attention to him. Reno notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ship Reno with Elena, but I have a headcanon that he's bi and he'll basically hit on anything that moves.

"Whoa, is that Fair?" 

Kunsel jumped and then turned to glare daggers at Reno. He was one of the very few people who could actually sneak up on Kunsel, and Kunsel hated it. He instantly turned his PHS away from the redhead's gaze, but he was sure Reno had already seen the picture of Zack sprawled out on their bed, his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, the caption, "when are you coming home?" below it. 

"No," Kunsel lied. 

Reno grabbed for the PHS, but Kunsel was not one to be fooled twice, and he yanked it out of Reno's reach. "It was! Zack Fair is texting you naked pictures--"

"He was not," Kunsel interrupted, shoving Reno in the face. 

Reno just shook his head, grinning like he didn't believe a word Kunsel said. Technically, his second comment wasn't a lie, because Zack was still wearing pants. His PHS bleeped again, and the image message flashed on the screen before Kunsel could dismiss it. This one definitely was a naked picture. 

Reno's eyebrows went so high, Kunsel swore they were going to merge with his hair. He let out a low whistle. "Tell me, K, how can I get Fair to send me some of those?"


	5. Somewhere Beyond the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack, a merman, meets a human prince named Kunsel in this alternate universe, and starts to fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from a behavior seahorses (Zack is a seahorse merman) have, where they put their noses against each others to express love. 
> 
> Also, my bff [SeriouslyZacky](http://seriouslyzacky.tumblr.com) drew a gorgeous picture of them from this AU (which is below). I'll probably be writing more stuff about them from this AU!

Zack was lining up seashells in different orders so that they made patterns across the sand he was lying on. He couldn’t really move very well, flat on his belly with the waves flowing up to his waist and back. Kunsel was across from him, writing in a notebook and occasionally glancing at Zack so that he could observe another feature of the merman’s form. 

After Zack got bored of the shells, he squirmed over and placed his folded arms on Kunsel’s knees to put his face against Kunsel’s, bumping his forehead against Kunsel’s helmet. He made little squeaking noises like he was upset that Kunsel’s head was so hard, and Kunsel scrambled to remove the helmet. “Better?” he asked, and Zack chattered happily. 

He took the back of Kunsel’s neck in one of his hands, pulling him so that his nose was against Kunsel’s, violet eyes fluttering shut and a little pleased noise escaping his throat. Kunsel wasn’t sure what this meant, but he stayed there, breathing in the scent of salt and brushing his fingers over the ridges on Zack’s shoulder. 

Zack rubbed his cheek against Kunsel’s before rolling onto his back, smiling and making happy squealing noises, gesturing for Kunsel to lay with him. Kunsel ignored the water soaking through his boots and pants and the sand getting in his shirt, because this creature was enthralling and he wanted to know more about him, and from the way Zack was looking at him, with a lazy smile and his eyelids lowered halfway, he felt the same.


	6. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Kunsel do some shopping (high school AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddi is my OC; she's one year older than Kunsel and enjoys teasing him and Zack.

Shopping with the girls was boring, Zack decided, so halfway through the trip, he made the excuse of trying on a shirt and asked Kunsel to come with him to the dressing room to see if it looked good.

“What are we doing here?” Kunsel asked. “You’re obviously not trying that on, it’s ugly.” 

Zack placed the shirt and the hanger on the hook inside the dressing room and smirked, grabbing Kunsel by the front of his shirt and pulling him inside. Kunsel made some kind of incoherent spluttering noise before Zack sealed his lips over his boyfriend’s, pulling the dressing room door shut behind them. Now that Kunsel figured out what exactly Zack wanted, he was much more willing to bend to his requests, and he looped his arms around Zack’s shoulders while Zack’s hands wandered down his side to slide into his back pockets.

Kunsel could see himself going red in the mirror behind Zack, and he closed his eyes, pulling away from Zack with a soft smack before ducking under his chin and laying sloppy kisses down his neck. He moved his hands down to Zack’s shuddering chest, and the taller boy made the quietest of noises, the hands in Kunsel’s pockets squeezing gently. 

The moment was unfortunately ruined by a knock on the door and it opening shortly after to reveal Kunsel’s older sister, Eddi. “You two need anything?” she asked, looking only mildly surprised. “Condoms?” 

“S-shut up,” Kunsel stammered, pulling the brim of his hat low over his eyes, as he walked out of the dressing room, still feeling weak in the knees. Behind him, Zack was smiling lazily, clearly okay with the interruption and content to pick things up where they left off one they got home.


End file.
